Cherish
by Broadwaylover5300
Summary: Corny is in love with Amber, but telling her so could have disastrous consequences for him. Corny/Amber.


**Here's the first of several one-shots I'm probably going to be posting today!**

**The song in this songfic is Cherish by The Association. I don't own this song. BTW, something interesting about this song: this song has been nicknamed the Love National Anthem! It is one of my favorite love songs (and I'm not just saying that because it's cool to say so), and I'd highly recommend that you give it a listen, if you haven't already (it's on Youtube)!**

_Cherish is the word I use to describe_

_All the feelings that I have _

_Hiding here for you inside_

He loved her, but he knew that she could never know it. He knew that if she ever did find out how he really felt about her, that she would blab it to her mother, who would immediately give him the boot and make it impossible for him to get a job anywhere in town. He knew that if Velma, with all her connections, ever got her hooks into him, he would be lucky if he could find a job cutting sheetrock, much less anything in the entertainment industry. So he kept his mouth shut as he moved from day to day, as he watched her in Link's arms, watched her body sway gently to the music, watched as she gave Link the kisses that he sorely wanted for himself.

He knew that it would be safe if he knew that Amber felt the same way about him, but he knew that that definitely wasn't the case. I mean, what was he? Just a host of a small local dance show that didn't really show any signs of moving up to the next level, moving up from local fame to national fame or even international fame. What would she, a beautiful girl whose 

star was on the rise, possibly see in him? He knew that she would never love him, and where did that leave him? Right back where he was now.

_You don't know how many times I wish that I had told you_

_You don't know how many times I wish that I could hold you_

_You don't know how many times I wish that I could mold you_

_Into somebody who could cherish me as much as I cherish you_

Amber stared over Link's shoulder as he led her around the dance floor, her blue eyes fixed on Corny, standing behind his podium, smiling and swaying to the music along with the kids. She was the one that she wanted to be with. She wanted to be in his arms, wrapped in his warm embrace, wanted to taste his lips. She wanted the love that Link didn't give her. She knew that Link didn't really love her, that he was just using her to get in good with her mother so she would give him to the big break that he wanted so badly. She wanted somebody that she really loved, and she really loved Corny, but she knew that there was no way that he loved her back. So here she was, stuck in this relationship in which neither party had any real feeling for the other, just going through day after day.

_Perish is the word that more than applies  
To the hope in my heart each time I realize  
That I am not gonna be the one to share your dreams  
That I am not gonna be the one to share your schemes  
That I am not gonna be the one to share what seems  
To be the life that you could cherish as much as I do yours_

Corny knew that Amber loved Link. He could tell by the way she danced with him. She danced so gracefully with him with her arms, those arms that he wished were around him as 

they danced, and he knew exactly how she felt about him. He knew that Link was the one who would spend his life with Amber, the one who would share the good times and bad times with her, the one that would share her life with her, and, as much as he hated to admit it, Corny really loathed Link because of it.

_Oh, I'm beginning to think that man has never found  
The words that could make you want me  
That have the right amount of letters, just the right sound  
That could make you hear, make you see  
That you are driving me out of my mind_

Amber wanted so badly to tell Corny how she felt. It was really more than a want, it was a need. She just didn't know how. She wanted to tell him in a way that was graceful, so that Corny, if he didn't hate her (and she wouldn't blame her if he did; in fact, if she were in his shoes, she realized, she would probably hate her too), there might be some chance that he might find something in her gracefulness to love. The more she thought about it, though, she came to realize that there really no words that exactly depicted how she felt, there were no words that existed that held the amount of passion that she felt for Corny.

However, she decided that she needed to tell him, today, after this show. He had to know. It didn't matter how he felt, as long as she got it out and he knew where she stood.

_Oh, I could say I need you, but then you'd realize  
That I want you just like a thousand other guys  
Who'd say they loved you with all the rest of their lies  
When all they wanted was to touch your face, your hands  
And gaze into your eyes_

Corny decided that Amber needed to know how he felt, no matter what the consequences were. It didn't matter if he never had another job again; being unemployed was better than keeping this secret for another minute. 

After the show was over, Amber made her way up to Corny's podium, where he was shuffling through some of the papers that were sitting on it, trying to look busy while Velma was still there.

"Corny, may I talk to you for a few seconds?" Amber asked.

Corny swallowed. Had he given himself away somehow? He had been preparing to ask her if he could speak to her, but by slipping up? That was not the way that he wanted Amber to find out.

Corny nodded. "Okay, Amber. Come with me."

Corny unlocked the door to his dressing room and invited Amber in. Amber silently walked in, and she and Corny both sat down on the settee that he had put in his dressing room. All was silent for a few minutes as Corny and Amber just looked into each others' eyes. The feeling of tension grew in the room until Amber couldn't take it anymore.

Before Amber could stop herself, it all poured out: "Corny, I love you. I've loved you for the longest time. I can't live without you. I know that you probably don't feel the same way about me, but at least now you know where I stand."

Amber just sat there for a few seconds, cursing herself for letting it all out so early. She was so busy doing so that she almost didn't know it when Corny quietly said, "I love you, too."

Amber couldn't help but let a huge smile spread across her face as she said, "You do? Really?"

Corny nodded and smiled as he scooted closer to her. "I love you, Amber. I love you more than life itself, and I'll do anything for you."

Amber smiled and sighed happily as Corny took her in his arms and locked his lips with hers.

_Cherish is the word…_

**Wow, that turned out longer than I expected it to, but that's all right!**


End file.
